Prue Ya Gonna Call?/Plot
Prue is with a demon and fighting a magic gang. The witch hopes the demon, Anoraq, will give her some information on Rennek's plan. Meanwhile, in the manor, Piper is surprised to find herself vibrating a plate which explodes so she calls her sisters in. Darryl then arrives to find the girls trying to see if their powers have returned. Darryl wonders how a Darklighter can even cast a spell that big and the sisters tell him that they're not entirely sure that Rennek is behind the magical shift. Then Prue orbs into the room, very tired because of the battle as she has all of the sisters' powers inside of her. Darryl can not recognize her (he sees Patience and not Prue's soul), and neither can her sisters. Prue thinks it is "another fun part of a magical world turned upside down." Prue lets her sisters know that Rennek stole the Grimoire before implementing his plan. Now the sisters are confident that Rennek is behind all this. Paige leads Darryl to the attic to explain to him what a Grimoire is. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe talk about why Prue has become so distant over the past few months, even before the magical shift started to happen. Prue tells them that she was trying to find away to figure out why the Power of Three came to her. Glynnis then arrives and explains to Phoebe that her non-magical weapons, originally forged by the Blacksmiths, now have powers. Prue and Piper continue their conversation. Prue tells her sister that she was away because she wanted to find a solution to the problem. She believed she was the cause of this whole thing. Leo arrives, having heard Glynnis' voice and asks her why he can not get rid of the wings and sword. The Blacksmith tells him that he is not wielding the Empyreal Sword. Meanwhile, Rennek (who now owns the Grimoire and the Empyreal Sword) must leave his paradise to control the situation because the Charmed Ones are close to figuring out the "engine behind his plan". The Darklighter decides not to dirty his hands, and sends another magic gang against the Charmed Ones. Back at home, Leo begins to think that Rennek may have used an instrument of good (the Empyreal Sword) and an instrument of evil (the Grimoire) to implement his plan. Darryl announces the arrival of another magic gang. Glynnis informs the girls that she has a truck full of magical weapons with which the now non-magical community can defend itself. Prue flies onto the roof of the house and tries to stop the enemies, using all her powers. Piper accidentally blows up a weapon. Prue drops a Gargoyle from the Manor's roof and Paige uses her orb shield to protect Phoebe from it. Meanwhile, Phoebe has a premonition in which she sees Prue dying. Prue (who, like Phoebe, has had the same premonition) drives out the enemy and plunges toward them chanting "The Power of Three Will Set You Free." The witch goes into a strange dimension where she meets Cole (who has disappeared for months). The former demon says to Prue that "Since magic shifted on earth, the entrances to the upper regions and the Underworld have been closed to everyone, whether magical or not magical. The dead cannot move on. The ghosts can't exist on earth." Prue tells Cole that thanks to her gesture, her sisters will recover their powers. She is glad to do her part, but she wonders if it's just her destiny to sacrifice herself for her sisters. She is tired of having to die. Cole points out that she's never been the "why me" type before, and Prue replies "Dying a few times has an effect on a person." Cole responds by saying that the magical dead that are in that dimension can possibly tear a hole back to Earth and Cole wants Prue to do it because he has information that could help her sisters that he thinks would be better coming from her. Meanwhile, Paige tries to heal Prue saying "Come on, Prue. I'm not letting you get away this time." Prue wakes up and says to her sisters: "I figured if I used up all the magic in me, the powers might revert to you." Now Prue has no powers but thanks to Cole, she knows someone they can talk to about Rennek. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections